House of Hades
by AnnabethPrimroseGranger
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have fallen down the pit to Tartarus. They need to escape. Nico, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Frank and Jason are left to go to the House of Hades where they must meet Percy and Annabeth. The Doors of Death need to be closed. The two camps are at war. Will the seven succeed? Contains spoilers! Rated T just to be safe. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO! All rights go to the amazing Rick Riordan! **

ANNABETH

The pit seemed to go on forever. Annabeth was pressed up against Percy's chest, her head nestled in the crook of his neck, feeling the beat of his heart up against her chest. Her ankle was shooting fiery pains up her legs as they approached the grounds of Tartarus. Suddenly, Annabeth bounced of Percy's chest as they hit the ground. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire, and for a moment all she could see was red. When her vision finally returned, Annabeth could see Percy lying a few feet away, probably unconscious. He had gotten the worst of the impact since he had been on the bottom.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice echoed around the empty cave as she crawled her way over to Percy. There was a gash on the side of his head, but nothing too serious. He groaned, stirring awake. Percy sat up and looked around.

"Oh no. We're in Tartarus now, aren't we?"

"Very good, dear." A sickly sweet voice seemed to come from the walls of the cave. "Very convenient, if I do say so myself. Oh yes, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I've been waiting for you."

The voice belonged to the one and only evil earth mother. Gaea.

**R**

** E**

** V**

** I**

** E**

** W**

**I**

** I**

** I**

** V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the awesome PJO and HoO, all rights go to Rick Riordan….. **

JASON

Jason was feeling terrible. The two most experienced demigods of the seven were gone, down in Taratarus with millions of monsters that all wanted them dead. Everyone was looking up to him, waiting for him to come up with some brilliant plan to save Percy and Annabeth. And Jason wasn't sure he was capable to come up with a strategy. He was a fighter, not a strategist.

"They're alive." Nico looked as depressed as ever, so thin that his ribs could show through his shirt.

"What?"

"Percy and Annabeth. They're alive." By now the other seven were crowded on deck.

"What do you mean? How can you be so sure?" Piper asked.

"They're the strongest demigods I know. They can survive anything. Plus, I'm a son of Hades. I can sense when people die, and as far as I can tell, their souls are not in the Underworld."

"Yet," Leo added, getting death glares from everyone. "Sorry, sorry."

Jason sighed. "Guys, we need to do something. We can't just sit around and mope about Percy and Annabeth, because that's not going to help them. We need to take some action. We need a plan."

PERCY

"What do you want?" Percy growled.

"Oh, dearie, no need to be all grouchy," Gaea's voice sounded throughout the cave. "I just want to have a bit of fun. In fact, I am a bit bored at the moment, and do need some entertainment. How about, oh I don't know, Arachne, dear? Do give me a show."

The dreaded spider made an appearance. Annabeth clung to Percy's hand, trembling slightly, but her voice was steady. "I'll kill you this time. I defeated you once before, I can do it again."

Arachne hissed, and pounced. The mother of spiders aimed a sticky web at Annabeth's chest, pulling Annabeth towards her.

"No!" Percy ran towards Arachne, jumping up to get on her back. He stabbed his sword through her hairy back, and Arachne dissolved into golden dust. Percy ran towards Annabeth. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Annabeth struggled with the web still attached to her chest. Percy grabbed riptide and cut it off. "Stupid web," she mumbled.

"Very amusing, but, alas, too short for my taste. I need something a bit harder, that will, you know, have you dead!" Gaea snarled. "You demigods have evaded me for too long! The others will not succeed without your help, which is why you must die. What a pity... I had so many plans."

"Will you SHUT UP?!" Percy grabbed riptide and stabbed it repeatedly into the floor. He didn't stop until Annabeth grabbed his arm. "Oh gods," Percy buried his face in his arms, breathing heavily. They had only fought one monster, yet he was already bone tired. What was happening to him? He looked up at Annabeth. "What are we gonna do?"

"We're going to survive," Annabeth replied firmly. "And we're going to come up with a plan that will defeat Gaea and get us out of here. A plan worthy of Athena."

Annabeth was typing furiously on her laptop, the Daedalus symbol burning brightly in the dark cave. Percy was setting up their "camp" for the night. They had decided to stay in their little cave until they had decided on a plan for reaching the doors of death without dying so that they could close them once and for all. Somehow, Annabeth's backpack had survived the fall, and so they had at least a few resources to help them out. A tiny bit of ambrosia, string, rope, matches, a flashlight, water and even more string. Nothing that was exactly helpful for making beds, but, oh well. Tartarus wasn't exactly a five star hotel. Unless you're a monster. Or an evil earth mother minion…. Hold on….. No, Gaea's not that stupid… But what if she was? What if they joined Gaea?

**Cue drumroll… So, how was it? Was it long enough? Please comment and tell me what you think! That's okay if you think it stinks, just say something and I'll try to make it better. REVIEW! **

**~Annabeth Primrose Granger **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm back! I'm so so so so soooooo sorry that it took me so long to post another chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, it means a lot to me! So, carrying on, here is the 3rd chapter! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the awesome Percy Jackson ideas, characters, or, well, anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan.

Chapter 3

JASON  
  
It's been what seemed like forever since Percy and Annabeth had fallen down into Tartarus, and they still didn't have a plan. He knew that the others wanted to go down and rescue the couple, but Jason wasn't sure that that was such a good idea. If they got stuck down there, then the whole mission was screwed, and Gaia would win the war. That would totally suck. Jason knew what they had to do. They have to complete their mission: to go meet Percy and Annabeth at the House of Hades and close the doors of death. It sounded so simple. But don't they always? He was positive that this quest was no different than the others he had been on. It was going to be difficult, and most likely painful. But the seven, or six now, seeing as Annabeth and Percy were gone, but they had Nico now, were powerful. They were going to make it to the doors of death, no matter what it takes. Together, the demigods would win this war.

"You guys?" He called the six into the meeting room on the Argo II. "I have an idea."

**ANNABETH**

I could feel Percy's eyes boring into the back of my head. I refused to look up at him, though, because I didn't want Gaea. who, since she is mother earth, is probably watching us, to get suspicious. Wow, that sounded stupid. She's not suspicious of us, we're demigods, and we're fighting on the god's side. She already hates us, and knows that we don't want to join her.

_Percy,_ I thought,_ Stop staring at the back of my head. _All of a sudden, there was a...response?

_Annabeth? What? Your in my head, talking to me! What, how?_

_Percy! I thought gleefully. This must be a gift, maybe from one of the gods! We can speak to each other now, inside our minds! That means that we won't have to speak out our plans anymore, and Gaia won't know what we're planning!_

_Annabeth, this is great! Speaking of plans...Wise girl what if we joined Gaea?_

_WHAT? Percy, how could you think that? After everything we've-_  
_No, Annabeth, I mean as spies. If we join her, our journey through Tartarus will be so much easier._

_Percy, Gaea isn't stupid. She won't believe us. _

_But even if she only believes us for a small amount of time, we'll still have some information we can use against her. Plus, look on the bright side. She can't hate us even more than she already does._

I rolled my eyes. _Seaweed brain, how is that the bright side? I continued talking, or, well, thinking, before he could respond. Anyway, I guess it's worth a shot. But, there's one problem. It's a bit too suspicious if we both join Gaea. I think that...maybe only one of us should "join" her. I think I should be the only one to join Gaea. You can meet up with me at the doors of death._

_Annabeth, no. Absolutely not. We are not going to split up_.

_Percy, I really think it's the only way. I think that we can close the doors, but we have to use my plan._

Silence. _And then... Okay. So what's the plan, wise girl?_

* * *

"Percy." I made my voice seem small and scared. "Percy, I don't want to do this anymore."

"Annabeth? What are you talking about, 'you don't want to do this anymore'?"

I swept my arm around the cavern in Tartarus. "This. All these quests, always worrying when Gaia is going pop up out of the ground and take us, or you. Always worrying that you might die on another one of your dangerous quests."

"Annabeth, I'm not going anywhere. I promise you."

"But you always say that! And maybe you do believe it, maybe you do. But then the gods turn up again and wisk you away from me, and I'm all alone, worried sick, wondering whether your still alive! It's just...it's so hard, Percy."

Percy came over and wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay, Annabeth. When we get out of here, out of Tartarus, we can be together, no more quests-"

I turned around in his arms so that I was looking him in the eye. "Percy, no one ever makes it out of Tartarus. Not alive. It's impossible."

"Nico did it! And I'm pretty sure he's alive!"

"Yes, but Percy, he's the son of Hades, for gods sake! Tartarus isn't as bad for him as it will be for us!" I lowered my voice down. "Face it, Percy. We're stuck."  
"No," Percy shook his head furiously. "No, Annabeth, we've always made it before, we can do it again."

I forced tears to fall down my face. "But Percy, this is Tartarus. Down here, we only have two options. You can either join Gaea, or rot to death down here."

"Well, then, I'll rot to death! Annabeth, c'mon-"

"I'm joining Gaea." My voice was soft.

Percy laughed nervously. "Annabeth, what-"

"I'm joining Gaea, Percy. And you can choose whether or not to come join her with me or not."

Percy put a furious look on his face. "You're not the Annabeth I know. The real Annabeth would be loyal to the gods. This Annabeth... this one is a traitor. You want to know what I choose? I'll rot to death down here, but believe me, you will rot in hell with me, 'Annabeth'. I don't know what you've done with my girlfriend, but when I find my wise girl, the real one, you won't want to be there."

Percy turned around and walked away. I could tell from the way that he walked that every step he took that lead him away from me hurt him, and it felt like a stab to my heart. When Percy and I met up again, oh, Gaea is so gonna pay.  
**  
So, how was it? Horrible? Great? Okay? Tell me! I know, I know, it's short. I'm sorry! But I have trouble writing long chapters. Leave a review, please please please! If you review, you get a virtual hug from...me!**

-AnnabethPrimroseGranger


End file.
